


Vines, but poetic(?)

by M0ddie



Category: Vine - Fandom
Genre: Collab, Gen, Humor, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0ddie/pseuds/M0ddie
Summary: here are a bunch of iconic Vines, except, they're written out.I made these while i got bored in Creative Writing, it fills up about three whole google doc pages and i plan on continuing it.my friend decided to join in on this, so not every paragraph was made by me :)





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you'll figure out what each Vine is on your own.

This chapter only contains the paragraphs i wrote

* * *

 

A young woman strode through halls of her high school, next to what seems to be her friend, who held the camera towards her. “This bitch empty,” she realized, after having been handed an empty can of soda, of which she had expected to have a drink still in it, ”yeet!” she threw the empty can out into the full halls of bustling students with great power and distance, as it disappeared into the crowd of people.

The man, dressed in a jumpsuit of all green, lookin like a lime, leaped from the kitchen counter, landing on the floor with a thump, crouching down as he hit the floor and turned his head towards you, before exclaiming “I’m gay!” whilst looking at you with wide open eyes.

The sky was dark, and the store empty, with the bustling sound of the city surrounding you. Next to you can be seen what seems to be a gas station, with its lights glowing, you approach it carefully before reaching it’s glass doors a man, naked in nothing but boxers, exits the building holding an ‘A’ pose, before greeting you with “Hi welcome to Chili’s” staring at you with expectant eyes and an unsettling smile.

Within the roaring car, riding peacefully down the highway filled with other cars of all shapes, colors, and sizes, sat a man, holding the driving wheel looking out onto the street. As he watched the road, passing as the car continued forward, he spotted a sign. The sign was a bright yellow, common among important road signs, sitting on the side of the road dawning the phrase ‘road work ahead.’ As he read the sign he pronounced “Road work ahead?” turning his head towards you, sitting next to him in the passenger’s seat, “I sure HOPE it does!” he quickly replied, with surprise within his eyes.

Within a conference room, a group of people sat around a white ovular table, with chairs seated all around it, some empty, others had people occupying them, scattered around, full of people, of older age in dressing worthy of an interview. Resting on the surface of the table was a whiteboard, with paper, covering certain parts of the handwriting written on the board. A man standing next to the board, began to speak to the people surrounding the people “What is worse than a rapist?” he asked, a rhetorical question, before tearing off a piece of paper, revealing the handwriting above what he had previously read out, adding on the word ‘child.’ As the camera turned to one of the occupants of the table, the man turned his gaze quickly towards it as well before loudly exclaiming “A CHILD.” followed by a quick gasp of a no from the man who originally asked the question, after having been given an answer in which he did not expect, and of which was not considered the normal, nor the socially acceptable answer.

A young man, seemingly around the age of seventeen sat in his room with a camera, sat facing towards him as he turned towards it with dark curly hair taking off his sunglasses which he previously had seated on the bridge of his nose. “So, i’ve been thinking-” he began, speaking with his thick english accent, before quickly, and without any previous warning, someone’s arm entered the view of the camera, hitting the boy on the side of his head, the sound of his fist colliding with him was able to be heard from microphone of the camera. After having been hit with such an impact he slouches down to the right of the camera, holding the side of his head in his hands. “Fuck!” he exclaimed angrily, “I can’t believe you’ve done this!” he barked, seemingly at the person to the right of the camera view, whom could not be seen, he scowled at him before leaning over to turn the camera off.

 

Within the messy room, with dark walls and scattered items along the floor was a man, standing in front of a mirror dressed in a cheap spiderman costume, covering his face was goggles, meant for swimming overlapping the headpiece of the costume. As he held his phone facing the mirror he announced “It is Wednesday my dudes.” as those words left his mouth his head lifted upward as his mouth opened into a roaring screech.


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more paragraphs, only this time it was my friend who wrote these ones. I don't think they have an AO3 account(and i dont know of any others) so i can't really credit them??

Telling an exuberating story the boy said to his friend, who was clad in an all pink jumpsuit, “I was sitting there,” His friend looked intently at him as they were walking down a narrow path by a parking place, “BBQ sauce on my titties,” The friend broke out in a huge grin, and went into a fit of hysteria, having to drop to the ground, and roll back and forth slowly. Never hearing the end to the tale, the audience is disappointed in the camera man. The suspenseful tale will never be completed.

A man walks out of a seven-eleven, carrying a red slushy, fresh from the machine. Not looking where he was going, he promptly falls over spilling his two dollar slushy everywhere on the wide sidewalk, and exclaims in pure rage, “Fuck!”

An older gentlemen, smoking a Marlboro cigarette, fondly proclaims, “I wanna be a cowboy, baby!” to his younger companion, who responds eagerly with “Hell yeah!” The scene cuts to a local playground, where the same two patriots were hanging off a metal spinning wheel, attached firmly into the ground by a thick green pole. Were the gentleman again claims, “I wanna be a cowboy, baby!” with the same response as before from the younger, “Hell yeah!”

A man, who appears to be in his early thirties, holding a box of Kellogg life cereal, walking over to the plain looking table, where a white porcelain bowl rests on the surface. He continues towards the small table, and attempts to poor himself a bowl of morning cereal. But, to his surprise and dismay, a gaggle of lemons instead pours out of the seemingly normal box. He tries to look optimistic, an proceeds to claim to the camera,voice cracking, “Well, when life gives you lemons!” referring to the old, overused saying.

A boy, no older than fourteen, holds a dandelion yellow crayola crayon in between his forefinger and thumb, looks foldly down at it, like it holds his best childhood memories. Suddenly, a small, blonde girl runs accusingly into the view around the camera, and yells to the boy, “Cris, is that a weed?!” The boy, now known as Cris calmly states to the girl, who appears to be his sister, “No, this is a crayon.” Instantly his sister claims out in panic, “I’m calling the police!” and proceeds to turn to the microwave resting on the counter behind her, dials the numbers nine-one-one. Her brother, who we can see again, looks sceptical, as to she dialed on a microwave, and not a landline, or mobile phone. Suddenly we can hear an emergency operator on the other end of the microwave calmly state, “Nine one one, what’s your emergency?” Cris looks around in pure confusion, as the classic X-files theme begins to play out of nowhere.

A young sir, dressed in black basketball that cover his knees, like a proper man, and a Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone t-shirt, goes into the family pantry, attempting to reach a bag of Tostitos Tortilla Chips from a high shelf. He is too short to reach the bag normally, and as a solution stands on his toes and proceeds to drag the closest bag of chips from the bottom of the pile. Chaos follows, as other bags get dragged down with the wanted bag. The young sir had caught the bag originally wanted. He proceeds to look directly into the camera and exclaims “Hurricane Katrina? More like Hurricane Tortilla!”


End file.
